The present disclosure relates to an instrument and a method for closing a hole or puncture in a blood vessel. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a handle assembly for a surgical instrument.
When performing catheterization procedures, such an angiography or angioplasty, a catheter is generally introduced into the vascular system by first penetrating the skin, underlying muscle tissue and blood vessel with a sharpened hollow needle. Next, a guide wire is commonly inserted through the lumen of the hollow needle and is caused to enter the selected blood vessel. Subsequently, the needle is typically slid off the guide wire and a combination of a dilator and an introducer (or an introducer alone) are fed over the guide wire and pushed through the skin to enter the vessel. The guide wire can then be removed and the desired catheter to carry out the procedure is fed through the lumen of the introducer and advanced through the vascular system until the working end of the catheter is appropriately positioned. Following the conclusion of the catheterization procedure, the working catheter will be withdrawn and, subsequently, the dilator and/or introducer will also be removed from the wound.
At this point in the procedure, the vessel leakage must be controlled in order to stem the flow of blood through the puncture. Because it is common practice to administer a blood thinning agent to the patient prior to many of the catheterization procedures, stemming the blood flow can be troublesome. A common method of sealing the wound is to maintain external pressure over the vessel until the puncture naturally seals. This method of puncture closure typically takes about thirty minutes, with the length of time usually being greater if the patient is hypertensive or anti-coagulated. In some anti-coagulated patients, the introducer is left in place for hours to allow the anti-coagulant to wear off. When human hand pressure is utilized, it can be uncomfortable for the patient and can use costly professional time on the part of the hospital staff. Other pressure techniques, such as pressure bandages, sandbags or clamps, have been employed, but these devices also require the patient to remain motionless for an extended period of time and the patient must be closely monitored to ensure their effectiveness.
Suture securing instruments are being developed to assist in finalizing the suturing procedure, however some of these instruments leave behind crimped securing members with sharp edges, or require a separate step to be performed to cut the suture material after the securing member has been crimped.